Food Battle 015
by E-chan Tenjou
Summary: The Gundam Pilots get into a food fight a Relena's Birthday Party..... part 2 on its way... soon


The wind outside was frightful and it was freezing! "So why did I wear a damn backless   
dress!" cursed Kris.   
  
Quatre giggled, "I told you it was cold," he said.   
  
She glared at him, "did I ask for your opinion?!?!?"   
  
Quatre hung his head to the side, "sorry" he grumbled.   
  
Kris apoligized, "I didn't mean to snap I'm just cold!!!"   
  
Kris and Quatre walked arm and arm up to Relina's *huge* estate. It was After Colony   
year 195 and Relina Peacecraft is holding a huge christmas ball. Much to their agnst all   
seven Gundam pilots were invited.. i.e. they have to go.   
  
"Dammit!!" said Kento, "I don't wanna!"   
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, "Kasuka," he said.   
  
Kento rolled his eyes, "onna" he said.   
  
"WHAT?!?!?" exclaimed Wufei.   
  
Kento smiled, "I said, Kawaii chibi-shounen"   
  
Wufei looked a little indignant, "I don't believe you but I'll forgive you."   
  
"Duo.." said Heero "It's not that bad..."   
  
Duo looked very angry "we are going to *her* party it *is* that bad!"   
  
Heero smiled "jealous??" he asked.   
  
Duo smiled back, "No, but if you touch her I'll kill you!" he chirped.   
  
Trowa walked up the steps of Relina's mantion a little sulkilly... he looked back at his   
"friends" they all had somebody... damn...   
  
*   
  
Kris hid in a dark corner, almost blending in with her midnight-blue, floor-length velvet   
gown (that Quatre got her), but could quite stay hidden because of her platinum-white hair   
that one of Quatre's older sisters put up for her. She twisted the rings on her fingers   
nervously, she didn't like being anywhere without her gun in hand.   
  
She wanted to stay hidden. And her feet hurt from the high-heels that she wore, making   
her 4' 9" height go up to an amazing 4' 11". Kris glanced around the large ballroom for a   
moment. *Let's see,* she thought. *There's Heero, Duo, Wufei, Kento and Trowa. But   
where's-*   
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she felt cold metal fall around her neck.   
Placing a hand to her neck, Kris felt a small locket, and she turned around to see Quatre's   
smiling face.   
  
"A small gift," he whispered, kissing her lightly.   
  
Kris smiled. "Thank you." She relaxed in his arms a little and shivered. "I'm still cold."   
  
"Well, you could have worn a coat over your dress."   
  
"But all I have is my silver jacket and that ca-"   
  
Kris's arm was suddenly pulled and she was dragged out into the light. "Hey guys!" she   
heard Duo yell. "I found Kris ma-"   
  
With one quick move, Kris grabbed Duo's braid, yanked it hard enough to throw him on   
the ground, and when he was on the ground, placed a foot on his chest. Duo winced a   
little when the heel dug into his chest. "Want to try that again, Duo Maxwell?"   
  
*   
  
Duo grinned up at Kris from the floor... "KRIS WAS KISSING QUATRE!!" he yelled.   
*BAM* he got Kris's foot upside the head, Duo went *ow* but smiled, that was worth it.   
  
Trowa shook his head, *baka* he thought.. oh well, what am I doing here anyway.. and   
then something caught his eye, a large exspansive chest.... it was Trieze! Trieze strided   
over, "Konichiwa Trowa-sama" he said and winked then merely walked away...   
  
Trowa was downright confused, "what was that all about?" he grumbled and then Kento   
walked over arm and arm with Wufei, both of them looking downright gorgeus.   
  
"Hi Trowa!" chirped Kento, "Looking nosebleedish as ever I see..."   
  
Trowa just rolled his eyes and then a hush fell over the cloud...   
  
"Presenting Lady Dorilin!" yelled a guard. All the Gundam Pilots grumbled... dammit...   
  
Relina strolled in and walked to the head of her *massive* staircase and she began to   
speak.. "This party serves duel purposes, "A christmas party and An engagement party for   
Me and Heero Yuy!!! HHHEEEEEERRROOOOO come hhhheeeeeerrrrreeeeee!!!!"   
  
Duo screamed, "BE PREPARED TO BE TAKEN TO HELL!!!!!! SPACE BATTLE   
ZERO-ONE-FIVE!!!" with that Duo picked up a cake and hurled it at Relina...   
  
*   
  
Relina didn't expect that response and was hit sqaure in the face with a banana cream pie.   
Duo rolled with laughter... and Relina pulled a giant tomato out of her Bra (Oh MY   
GODD!! Relina stuffs her bras with tomatoes!!!) and hurled it at Duo. Duo ducked and it   
hit Heero right up side the head.   
  
Kento howled with delight and looked over at Duo, "Didn't you mean *food* battle   
015?!?!?" he asked giggling.   
  
Duo shrugged and looked at Heero who muttered "Omae o korus, Onna" under his breath   
and grabbed a roast ham....   
  
as the large cut of pork sailed through the air Relina moved and it hit Noin, who had been   
standing by Relina. Noin was hit with the large piece of pig and went down with a thump,   
she peeled her self off the floor filled with rage, "THAT HURT!" she yelled.. and pulled a   
cooked turkey out of her pants, (she must buy her clothes the same place as Heero?!?!)   
and hurled it... Heero shot it mid air with the gun *Duo* *gleefully* had removed for   
him... the turkey split in to two peices..   
  
One peice hitting Kris on the side, getting turkey all over her *velvet* dress... and the   
other side hit Wufei.. who was not very happy about being hit in the head with half of a   
turkey, "INJUSTICE" he yelled followed by: "IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT WOMAN!!!!"   
he yelled at Relina.   
  
Kris flicked a peice of turkey off her dress... this is war Heero yuy... and she grabbed a   
Jello mold... she chucked it with all her might at Heero, who ducked, and the Mold hit   
Zechs square in the beak, knocking off his mask and sending Jello everywhere, most of it   
landing in Hilde's cleavage... Duo's eyebrows went up but Heero grabbed his braid and   
growled.. "don't even think about helping her remove it..."   
  
  
  
  



End file.
